A Clockwork Yellow
by The Threat
Summary: Dekaranger Following the climax with which I ended 'The First Man Inside The Moon', the Dekarangers's greatest threat may be one of their own...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Apart from "Wells", all characters are owned by Toei Company. The title is a reference to a book written by Anthony Burgess

* * *

One, typical Japanese appartment building. One of the few that has yet have had the inconvenience to be torn down because of a fight between giants. This is probably so because it is stationned somewhere more out of the big city than deep in the centre. That would be one of the main reasons why in a building like this, nothing ever really happens... generally! This one day was different. When the Special Police had to come to collect a body.

Wande Seijin Niwande. An bird-like Alienizer, who had the ability to create barriers, that were a lot more powerfull than any bullet-proof vest that even S.P.D. owns. Though he was a convicted criminal, released on parrol, it came quite as a shock when the Dekarangers heard about his death. Particulary Jasmine was shocked. Especially when she found out that her friend Niwande had really killed himself. Aside of numbers 1, 2 and 100, all dekas were at the scene.

"Hung himself with a bed sheet." Tetsu remarked, "Some way for a bird to die!"

"Hey! Show some respect!" Umeko screamed at him, "It's Jasmine's friend you're talking about."

Jasmine, who couldn't bring out a word for a while, finally decided to speak: "I can't believe he would do such a thing!"

"We can guess why people would do this." Sen explained, "But generally, it's never really clear."

"I for one can't blame him!" a voice said, that the teammembers recognise as the American voice of the only not-Asian member of the team: Wells.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked him.

"Not meaning to sound like I don't care, Marika." Wells began explaning, while keeping his eyes on Niwande's corpse, and not once looking at his collegues, "But... this guy's been in jail, right? Now jail is, despite of being a place where people are locked up, a place where there are no rules for the inmates to go by! I can imagine that he must've lived hell there, and couldn't wait to get out! But once he got out, he has to live up to the rules, and look for a job. Which isn't easy for someone who just got out. You can shut up about it, but your employers would find out some day and fire you on the spot! If he eventually decides to do this... I really can't blame him!"

"You know," Sen remarked, "You almost sound like you've been in prison yourself once!"

"Who ever said I haven't?" Wells replied flatly, still not looking at his fellow dekas.

Apart for Jasmine, who clearly was aware of that little fact, everybody dropped their jaws and opened their eyes widely, as they usually do when they're surprised.

"I'm not even looking at you people, and I know you are doing that face again!" Wells remarked.

"What were you in for?" Tetsu asked.

"Crimes I didn't commit!" Wells replied, "For the most part anyway!"

He then decided to leave his friends, and moved into the crime scene, to investigate along the forensics.


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" Ban, back in Dekabase, was surprised to hear the news, "That westerner was in prison once?"

"I'm not at all surprised about that!" Hoji remarked, "He never really did obey orders or follow regulations!"

"Did you really have to tell them that, Sen-Chan?" Umeko complained at him.

"I just thought they should know as much about him as we do!" Sen answered, "I really wonder why he kept it hidden for so long!"

"Seeing how sempai reacts to the news, I don't blame him!" Tetsu replied.

"I do believe that Wells's past is of no relevance right now!" Doggy interrupted, "You came here to report on the crime scene!"

"Not much of a crime was commited, Boss!" Sen answered to him, "Niwande had some problems, in his grieve he teared his place down, then..."

He paused, out of respect for Jasmine, knowing that she has a hard time to cope with it, then he continued: "Then he used a bedsheet to hang himself."

"And how was the body found exactly?" Doggy asked.

"One of the neighbours heard a noise, and called the landlord." Tetsu replied, "He went to check, saw the body, and called the police."

"Are you allright Jasmine?" Doggy only just seemed to notice that Jasmine was, even for her, unusually quiet.

"Yeah, I'm allright." she told him.

Though Doggy wasn't entirely convinced, but he knew very well that he shouldn't keep on asking her, or he'd risk to make things worse: "I see! Anything else to add?"

"Yeah!" Ban shouted, his usual enthousiastic self, "What was that westerner in for?"

"I take that as a no!" Doggy said before anyone could answer, "Dismissed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Things couldn't be more quiet that night at Dekabase. All of the Dekarangers were asleep, safe for those who work during the night. What nobody expected, nor could expect, is that somebody would have found a way into the base without being noticed. Whoever this guy is, he knew exactly who it was he was supposed to look for. He looked inside every room, see who was in it, see if it's the one he's looking for or not, then gets out. When he found the one, he stayed a little longer. The one he sought... was Jasmine! She was lying in her bed, wearing headphones. She was still listening to music, even when she had allready fallen asleep. The intruder looked for the source of the music, and found her MP3-player. He then took a plamtop out of one of his pockets, and connected the MP3 to it. He took all the necessary steps to get this one particular song downloaded to the player, as well as the certaint that when the song she was listening to ended, she'll be hearing this one next. Once he had done all he had to, he left the room, as well as the base, as soon as he could.

The entire base was shaken awake at the sound of screams. One of the first to be awakened was Umeko. She got up, took her gun, and left her room. In the corridor, she saw the back of the one causing all the ruccus. It was a woman, with long black hair, wearing a kind of tight, black and red suit, who seemed to seemed to be sending blue rays out of her hands, causing some of the agents to scream their heads of when hit.

"Stop it!" Umeko shouted at the woman, "I need my beauty sleep!"

The woman heard Umeko, laughed as she slowly turned around, for Umeko to see her face. Anyone witnessing this event would be as surprised as Umeko was at that time, when she recognised the woman.

"...J... Jasmin?" Umeko couldn't believe what she saw.

"Are you going to sto...!" Ban had decided to drop in, but got as surprised about what he saw just like Umeko was, "Jasmin?"

The rest of the gang arrived too, with raised guns, but lowered them as they saw that Jasmine was the cause of it all. Only Hoji didn't appear too surprised, as he moved closer to her, seemingly not afraid, and mumbled something in an unknown language. Expecting something to happen, Hoji was surprised that nothing at all had happened. Jasmine, on the other hand, was amused, and spoke: "That won't help you this time! I'm free now! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

The gang didn't know what to be more surprised about. Either because Jasmine spoke like that, or the fact that they all heard her but her lips didn't move at all. Jasmine could feel their surprise, and raised both a of her hands to cause her friends a terrible headache. With their pain distracting them, Jasmine turned around and left the base.


	4. Chapter 4

Apart from Wells, all the remaining Dekas have gathered in the conference room later that night, though strictly speaking: the next morning. Nearly everybody was shocked to have seen Jasmine the way they did. Doggy had asked the group to report to him what they saw. Apart from Hoji, they all talked through each other, explaining that they saw Jasmine using powers she couldn't possibly possess. Somehow, Hoji's voice had reached above the others, when he told Doggy what he knew:

"What we feared has finally happened, Boss!"

None of the other four understood what he meant by that, and became more than surprised when Swan and Doggy seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"She has finally discovered her full potential?" Doggy asked.

"Yes!" Hoji replied, "And whatever that doctor predcted is finally happening!"

"I still can't believe it!" Swan nearly cried, "I mean... it's not at all like Jasmine!"

"Power can change people into the worst creatures." Hoji tried to sound as if it's a comforting thought.

"And the safe-word?" Swan asked.

Hoji shook his head.

"Hold it there, partner!" Ban started, "What's all that about!?"

"How many times do I ..." Hoji didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, since all the other Dekas had all their unanswered questions to ask.

"Hoji!" Doggy talked over the other people's voices, "Tell them what all this is about!"

Doggy had pressed a few buttons on his desk before Hoji started telling everyone what he knew:

"When Jasmine first came here, she was a nervous wreck. She had no idea what was happening to her, or why. Lot's of tests were run to figure out what's making her hear people's thoughts."

"And once you figured it out," Ban thought he knew the end to this story, "you knew she had to wear gloves."

"It wasn't that simple!" Hoji corrected him, "We thought that at first, but soon she figured a way to read people's thoughts while still wearing the gloves. And even figured other uses for her power!"

When Umeko heard that, she remembered just what her friend looked like earlier. Now she understood what what Hoji meant, but she still doesn't understand one thing: "But why did she turn that... that evil?"

"According to her psychiatrist," Hoji explained, "she tried to figure different uses. Sending her own thoughts to other people, reading people's thoughts without at all even touching them,... so she could use them against people one day. Particulary the ones that made her life bad because she could hear people's thoughts!"

"That's when the doctor decided to..." Doggy felt he was supposed to be the one to tell everyone, but clearly it wasn't as easy for him as it was for Hoji.

"He would print something into her mind." Hoji finished it for his supervisor, "She would think that her powers are limited to the level that we all know it. However it was possible that when highly emotional, she would find those powers again, so he taught me a safe-word, which would cause her to fall asleep when mentionned out loud, and when she wakes up, she won't remember anything."

"Is that what happened back on the moon?" Sen asked.

The rest of the team hadn't forgotten it themselves. When Wells was trapped somewhere beneath the surface of the moon, Jasmine suddenly claimed she could feel where Wells was, and tried to look for him. Of all people, Hoji was the one to follow her, and insisted that only the people of the Fire Squad would come with him. And when they returned, Jasmine was asleep.

Hoji hesitated to answer, but knew that there was no point hiding it anymore: "Yes."

An angry Ban suddenly attacked Hoji. Sen and Tetsu tried to stop them, though a part of them didn't think that Hoji diserved much better, so they hardly even tried to stop him. The comotion caused the gang to miss their supervisor to look at his screen, and looking depressed.

"Why..." Ban screamed at his partner, "Why did you never tell us this?!"

"We tried everything to stop her from... becoming whoever we feared she'd become!" Hoji replied, "We were afraid that if you knew..."

"If I knew," Ban started, "I'd... I'd..."

Hoji knew it when Ban couldn't finish his sentence: "You'd do what? You really think things would be a lot better if you knew?"

Tetsu only just noticed Doggy's face: "Something wrong, Boss?"

Doggy couldn't answer, so Swan tried, after she had looked at his screen: "He just recieved a message from the highest court."

Everyone looked up, with an expression on their faces that could not be identified. They had an idea about what the message could be about, but could not believe the idea alone.

"I really think you should tell them, Doggy!" Swan said to him.

Doggy sighed deeply, more out of grieve than anything else: "I've just been informed... that they have approved for Jasmine's... deletion."


	5. Chapter 5

"They've what?" Ban couldn't believe it.

Nor could anyone else, especially Umeko: "I can't believe they'd do such a thing? She's one of us!"

"I've tried to explain that to my superiors as well, back then." Doggy seemed to have some more to say, "They said that if we could somehow assure that Jasmine would form no threat to the police force or the universe... she won't be deleted."

"But by the first signs that she's a threat..." Hoji finished for him, "We must immediately inform them."

"And you're okay with that, partner?" Ban screamed to him, than to Doggy, "And you..."

"I never approved of such things!" he explained, "Since she was to work with Hoji, I had let him make the decission that he's comfortable with."

"And you were comfortable with... her deletion?" Tetsu asked Hoji.

"What other option did I have?" he answered, "Would you feel comfortable to work with someone that could kill you by merely thinking it? I felt a lot safer with the idea that she doesn't know about her full potential, and that I can delete her when she does."

"And you still do?" Ban screamed at him. When Hoji appeared afraid to answer, Ban repeated: "AND YOU STILL DO?!?!?!"

Suddenly, Doggy recieved a call: "Yes?!... I see!... Got it!... Thank you."

Sen asked: "What was that?"

"There have been calls about a kaijuuki attacking sector..."

"Wait a minute!" Ban interrupted, "A kaijuuki? Then our scanners would have picked it up!"

"Unless..." Hoji seemed to know the answer, "Unless they merely see it, but there really is none!"

"What does that mean?" Ban asked.

"That Jasmine is showing us what she can do!" Hoji replied, "Let's go!"

Immediately he left the room. Ban, Sen and Tetsu knew that they had no other choice, so they followed him. Umeko stayed behind for a second.

"Boss! We can't just fight Jasmine! She's our best friend!" Umeko pleaded.

"I know. But I have no say in this." Doggy sounded sad.

"And... what about Wells?" it didn't seem like Umeko is about ready to give up, "What do we tell him?"

"If you tell him anything, he'll only slow you down." Doggy replied.

"Umeko!" Hoji returned to the room just to pick her up, "You coming?"

She looked at Hoji, than back to Doggy, than to Hoji again, and decided to come with him.


	6. Chapter 6

The five of them had gotten into their Dekavehicles. Before taking off, they had asked Doggy where the attack was taking place exactly. When he answered, they immediately took off.

Once they arrived at the scene, they noticed that, even though the kaijuuki wasn't real, he had somehow brought a lot of damage to the city.

"Deka Machines! Launch!" Ban immediately said into his License.

"Wait a minute Ban!" Hoji reasoned with him, "We won't be able to combine without Jasmine!"

"That's quite allright!" a voice from their Licenses said. It was Doggy, saying: "I'll be in control of Pat Armor for now!"

"Great news!" Hoji acknowledged.

"That it is." Sen confirmed, "But... you're not seriously concidering that after this, we..."

Sen hesitated to finish his sentence, but Hoji replied anyway: "We only do whatever we have to, to protect Earth."

When the Deka Machines arrived, everyone climbed aboard of their own machine, respectively.

"Tokusou Gattai!" they all screamed, aside for Tetsu who screamed: "Tokusou Henkei!"

When their transformations were complete, they finished with saying: "Build up! Dekaranger/Dekabike Robo!"

"Freeze!" was the word that came out of Dekaranger Robo, although it would seem like only one of them was eager to say it.

"Come on everybody!" Hoji tried to encourage everyone, "This is not Jasmine anymore, so we won't really be deleting her!"

This talk of his had distracted everyone of making any moves. The kaijuuki, which looked remarkably like a vampirish female, had attacked their robots. Both of the Robo's tried to do a counter attack, but for some reason it seemed like they can't damage it, but it can damage them severely. Whatever punch they gave it, they all went through it as if it were some kind of ghost. And come to think about it, in a way it is. It's really a figment of another person's imagination that has been passed on into their minds. After a long fight, Umeko saw something on top of one of the roofs.

"Jasmine?" she whistpered.

Unfortunately, Hoji heard her over the radio: "You see her? Where is she?"

"I'm right here!" A voice replied.

Hoji looked at his left side. Jasmine was sitting their.

"How did you get in here?" Ban shouted over the radio.

By that, Hoji could only conclude that Jasmine has made herself appear in every machine. And in everyone of them, she attacked her former friends, until they were all forced to leave their cockpits.

When all six of them had reached the ground, Jasmine decided to go down too. She jumped from the roof of the building, and hovered down to the ground.

"She can... hover?" even Hoji was surprised to see that.

"No..." Doggy answered to him, "Must be... another illusion..."

Jasmine stretched out her right hand. This somehow caused a ring of fire to circle itself around them, and become smaller each second. Sen put his hand in the fire, and immediately took it out again when he felt the heat.

"Illusion or not, that hurt." he stated.

The Dekas were appaled by the sight of this, especially Umeko, who shouted: "Jasmine! Don't you recognise us?"

"I'm sorry Umeko." Hoji replied instead of her, "Your voice can't reach her anymore."

That's when the circle had become too small for the Dekas to sta out of it. Though the fire is not real, the pain it caused is. It took them a while before they could help themselves out of the fire, but somehow they succeeded. When that happened, Ban seemed to have turned into his usual furious self, as he never is towards his friends.

"Is that... your thanks?... We've... always... been your friends! We've... accepted you... as you were!... And now... you'd rather watch us... die?!"

Ban screamed his head off, and when that happens, it usually meant that nothing can touch him now. Not even a bullet in his leg. This somehow had the other Dekas motivated to attack as well. They were finally convinced that Jasmine is gone. This performance seemed to surprise Jasmine! She created some explosions onto their suits, but that didn't seem to stop them at all! She's trapped now!


	7. Chapter 7

A silver blaze came between the Dekas and Jasmine. Whatever it was, or did, it made the Dekas fall down, and deactivated their suits. The confusion of the six's sudden motivation had confused Jasmine in such a way that not even she knew what just happened, dispite that that blaze had touched her. It took her a few moments to recognise the silver suit that stood with his back in front of her, holding up his sword.

"You really should learn to say less and talk faster!" the silver man said.

Ban was the first to open his eyes and see who just grounded them: "...You?"

"Wells!" Umeko was the first to show any kind of enthousiasme, "I was beginning to wonder when you're gonna show!"

"Umeko..." Doggy didn't sound pleased at this news, "Didn't I tell you he'd slow us down?"

"That's... exactly why I encouraged her to call him!" Sen intervened, "I'm sorry, Boss! I'll take full responcibility!"

Wells didn't care about what they had to say to each other. He turned himself to face Jasmine, as he undid his Dekasuit. Jasmine wasn't at all impressed, and raised her right hand in his direction. From the eyes of the other six, it wasn't clear what she was doing, or trying to do, but what is certain is that it made her change the expression that was on her face, from a smirk to a sort of fright. For a split second, one could swear that her outfit changed into her nightgown and back again.

"What was that?" Hoji asked, as if anyone could explain this to him.

"Was that another illusion?" Umeko asked.

"Nonsense!" Tetsu added.

"What is this?" Jasmine sounded frightened, "No! You can't...!"

"Yes... I can!" Wells replied to her, "I can assure you that whatever you sense in me, it's all real!"

Jasmine had sensed a powerfull emotion going through Wells. But she was surprised to find out what it was. It wasn't fright, nor anger, but love! How could he possibly feel love, for a monster like her? Everything was starting to come back to her. Who she was, as well as what she had just done. She couldn't keep herself from standing up like this, nor could she hold on to her red and black look, and kept shifting back into her nightgown.

"Not even that outfit is real!" Wells remarked.

"No..." Jasmine tried to keep stability, "NO... I don't want you to see me like this! Bill... I..."

"Marika, please!" Wells interrupted her, "There's nothing to be ashamed of!"

She looked up at him, as he moved closer to her.

"Look at all those buildings!" Sen said to the rest of his team, as he pointed out that the buildings that were distroyed by the kaijuuki kept shifting from being destroyed to not being destroyed.

"What is he doing?" Hoji wondered, as from his point of view neither Wells or Jasmine had said a word. Whatever conversation is taking place between the two is happening in their minds.

"All those times we had spend alone..." Wells kept telling Jasmine, "I sometimes thought you sere sending your thoughts to me! It was then that I knew for sure that those gloves were just a façade! You're a lot more powerfull than that! But this... this exceeds my wildest fantasies!"

"You... your wildest...?" Jasmine couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"Yes!" Wells couldn't be helped to think otherwise.

A tear came from her eye, as well as a smile that appeared on her face. Suddenly, she decided to stay in her nightgown, and fell down to her knees. Wells took of his jacket, and wrapped it around Jasmine.

"Even that outfit was an illusion?" Wells said out loud, and at the same time was trying to hide his enthousiasme, "A little disappointing actually."

Jasmine couldn't help to laugh out loud. Still, she laid her head on his shoulder, and cried.

The other six were baffled at the sight of this. Who'd have thought that Wells deep feelings for Jasmine could not only run deeper, especially after all this, but was also the only way to stop her.

"He did it..." Ban especially couldn't believe, "That westerner actually did it!?"

"He never seases to amaze me!" Doggy said.

While they were expressing their amazement, Wells and Jasmine still had something else on their minds.

"What's happened to me?" Jasmine asked, "How could this happen, Bill?"

"I don't know." Wells replied in all honesty, "When Umeko called me, she just told me... well she didn't tell me anything specific, I just came as fast as I could."

When Jasmine appeared to cry even more, Wells added: "Although, she did tell me that it somehow involves Thomas Harris over there!"

Wells looked at Hoji when he said that, and Jasmine followed his lead. All Hoji could do was look back, even more frightened than he was before Wells had put an end to this.

**_Note: The above statement was not meant as an insult to Thomas Harris. The reason I wanted Wells to call Hoji by that name, id because Hoji's last name (Tomasu) is a pun on Thomas Harris's first name. Additionnaly, Thomas Harris is the crime-novelist that wrote all the Hannibal Lecter related books _**


	8. Chapter 8

Jasmine was brought back to her room, along with Swan who was to take care of her. Wells, meanwhile, returned to the conference room, along with the other six Dekarangers, to hear what it is that Hoji has to say to all this. Once Hoji was done talking, Wells made his opnion pretty clear to everyone.

"In other words... you created a monster."

"No, actually..." Hoji corrected him, "... In fact Jasmine who has subconsiously created..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, for Wells started to laugh at the sound of his defense. While he was still laughing, Wells continued, though his laugh faded away with every word he said: "No, no no no. Don't use some psychological bullshit you read in 'Psychology for dummies'! YOU created a monster!"

Hoji wanted to say something else, but Wells wouldn't let him: "She was scared when she first found out about her powers, but once she figured how to control it she was happy! Wasn't she?"

"Er..." Hoji knew the answer, but didn't immediately see the relevance of mentionning this, "Yes, but..."

"Then..." Wells continued, "why couldn't she try to figure out different ways to use it? Different capacities of her powers? More ways of helping people? Ever thought of that?"

"She was a nervous wreck when she..." Hoji defended himself.

But Wells interrupted: "And is she any better now? Had I not come between you people, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation! Or Marika wouldn't be in her room, still breathing! And had you let her develope herself, she'd not even be crying her eyes out! None of this would have happened if you hadn't decided to let her go through all that psychology nonsense!"

"Can't help it, partner," Ban started, "but he's right!"

"What was I supposed to do then?" Hoji asked, "Let her be, and risk that she'd go completely psycho?"

Wells obviously couldn't understand what Hoji tried to say now: "You were willing to exchange one risk for an even greater risk? You were willing to judge Marika for something she might be planning to do?"

"As a cop, I must..." Hoji began, but Wells wasn't listening anymore.

Wells cursed something in English before stating: "I thought 'A Clockwork Orange' was disturbing, but reality isn't any better is it.

That's when Hoji had enough of Wells's talk: "You know, you have quite a big mouth there, for someone who's been in jail once!"

Wells wasn't at all angry when Hoji stated that, but couldn't help wondering: "How's that even relevant to this?"

"How?" Hoji started, "I'll tell you how! You haven't been following any rules or regulations, which obviously lead you in prison once! Then you became a cop, but you don't seem to have changed much!"

"That's really unfair to bring that up!" Umeko interrupted. All the other dekas in the room agreed.

"Quite the contrary, Umeko!" Hoji corrected her, "Ever since he came here, he broke one rule after another, didn't follow any direct orders..."

"Enough!" Doggy seemed to have lost his patience with Hoji, "What he did so far has been of great help to the force!"

"Maybe!" Hoji couldn't be convinced otherwise, "Still, I don't think someone like him, who doesn't do his job as a cop, has any right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do!"

A smirk appeared on Wells face once Hoji was done: "So I'm not doing my job, according to you."

"Finally, you understand!" Hoji sounded relieved.

"Then it obviously didn't occur to you where I was all night?" Wells continued, "Like where was I when the base was attacked? Why didn't I return when someone told me it was attacked? The thought never occured to you as to where I've been the whole time?"

"Now that you mention it..." Hoji sounded more pleased, "Where were you the whole time?"

"Believe it or not, but I was doing some investigations." Wells replied, as he took his Lisence out of his pocket.

"What did you investigate?" Hoji asked, expecting to see Wells failing to answer.

"Thought you'd never ask." Wells answered, as he inserted his Lisence on Hoji's desk.

"Hey!" Hoji tried to stop him, "What's the big idea?"

Wells's Lisence started to project something. Everybody recognised the hanging seijin on the picture it projected.

"That's Wande Seijin Niwande!" Sen said.

"What's to investigate about him?" Hoji asked, "He killed himself!"

"Sure is what it looks like, isn't it?" Wells replied.

Everyone looked up, dropped their jaws and opened their eyes wide, as they always do.

"Okay, you guys need to do something about that face of yours!" Wells remarked.

"Why would it not be suicide?" Tetsu asked, "We asked the neighbours what happened, they said they heard a noise and..."

"Did they tell you what they heard exactly?" Wells asked Tetsu, and when the latter didn't answer, Wells continued, "They heard two people arguing, then they heard some things breaking, followed by a moment of silence. Then they heard some thuds, followed by somebody leaving!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Hoji reasoned, "He could've killed himself after that somebody left!"

"That's a possibility." Wells exclaimed, as he showed some more things from the projection, "But there have been traces on his body of a struggle, same goes for all things broken in his appartment. There were some DNA traces found that weren't his. The sheet which was used for him to hang himself had his fingerprints, but they were found anywhere on the sheet to even indicate he made the knot. As for his neck, that should be starting to look blue because..."

Umeko interrupted him: "Please, Wells! I don't want to hear any medical details!"

Wells reconcidered what he was trying to say: "Anyway, when he was hung, he was allready dead!"

"No way!" Ban reacted to the news.

Wells took his Lisence out, and added: "Someone's responcible for his death. And it ain't the guy himself!"

He turned to Hoji and asked him: "How's that for someone who's not doing his job?"

Hoji fainted at that, to which Wells stated: "Someone needs to check that guy both mentally and physically!"


	9. Chapter 9

After Wells had told everything to Jasmine, she litterally didn't know what to say. Wells didn't expect she would either: "Look at it from the bright side. Someone took his life, and he must be punished for it."

"I..." Jasmine had something else on her mind, "I can't understand why Hoji would do such a thing."

"People can do the most unbelievable things when they're afraid." Wells assured her.

"But..." Jasmine couldn't be sure about anything anymore, "All that time... I've been somebody else! I don't know who..."

"No, you haven't!" Wells interrupted her, "A part of your memory has been surpressed, but all your experiences and most of your memories have remained. It's those memories that makes you the way you are. The way I see it, you're still the same Reimon Marika that I fell in love with."

Finally, a smile krept upon her face. It made ir easier for her to ask the following question: "How about my deletion?"

"Don't worry about that!" Wells assured her, "Even the highest court relised that their fear for you was quite childish. Unless you commit a real crime, they've decided to not have you deleted."

"So... they won't even try to repeat what they did years ago?" Jasmine still needed some confirmation.

"Not so sure Hoji wouldn't try again." Wells replied, "But he alone can't make that decission!"

Suddenly, Jasmine couldn't be any happier: "I really can't thank you enough for all the things you're doing."

Wells had no answer at the ready for that statement, so he just smiled. Suddenly, he spotted something lying under her pillow. As a way to change the subject, he wondered what it was.

"What is that?" Wells asked as he pointed to it.

"This?" Jasmine took it from underneath the pillow, "It's my MP3."

"Can I look at that?" Wells asked, curiously.

"Ok, though I don't think you'd recognise any of the songs." Jasmine told him.

Wells looked anyway. And she was right, he didn't know any of these artists: Utada Hikaru, Kikuchi Mika, Psychic Lover,... But then he found one that he did recognise: Linkin Park! Weird, Wells thought to himself.

"I thought you didn't know Linkin Park!" Wells remarked.

Jasmine had no idea why he brought that up, but replied anyway: "... No? Why?"

This made Wells curious about something else: "Were you listening to this before you went berserk?"

"Yes?" Jasmine was starting to get worried, "Bill, what's wrong?"

Wells tried not to sound alarming, but failed at it: "I think you going haywire runs a little deeper than we thought!"

**THE END**

**... for now!!!**

* * *

Note: I didn't mean to imply anything bad about Linkin Park. It is in fact even my all time favorite band. There's another reason I chose to mention this band (a reason I can't really say right now) 


End file.
